


Unique Wake-Up Call

by RubyEyes



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story I have been working on for a while. Sheamus receives a unique wake-up call. I use Stephen for Sheamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Wake-Up Call

Unique Wake-Up Call  
Rating: PG  
Author: RubyEyes  
Warnings: Nope  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own them, and thanks for making me repeat that…again ** huffs and sulks in a corner pouting…oooh a cookie.  
Summary: Sheamus gets a wake up that’s very unique.   
A/N: Sheamus is called Stephen(not that you’d not know that)  
A/N #2: This is an established/yet new relationship  
A/N #3: I am Australian, but I have a lot of Irish friends, so I got most of the Slang from them.  
BABBY: LITTLE CHILD  
DA: FATHER(DUH!)  
JAMMY: LUCKY  
LASS: LITTLE LADY  
MA: MOTHER(ANOTHER DUH!)  
Term: There’ll be wigs on the greens: means “Hell to Pay”  
Also Reviews are Nice, but ultimately not necessary . ENJOY

 

Stephen woke up feeling a gentle pressure connecting the freckles on his pale back. He turned over slightly and saw Randy’s daughter with markers. “Morning Babby squidge” he said “morning da” she said not looking up from her masterpiece, “Stop moving pwease” she said. “Ok” he said trying to remain super still for the little lass who’d wrapped him from the moment she put her blond head in his lap and fell asleep the first night he spent with Randy. 

“Alanna Marie, what are you doing in here? Your breakfast is getting cold” Randy whispered coming in. “I drawing, Da’s awake” “Ah, oh god Ali, where’d you get those markers?” “Your desk, daddy pretty?” she said shaking her blond hair. “Yes baby, very pretty” Randy said trying not to laugh. “Babby, your ma’s gonna be here soon, you should go eat breakfast” Stephen said. “Alright” she gave Stephen a huge hug. 

Randy leaned over and kissed Stephen’s lips over Alanna’s shoulder. “Morning” “Daddy no kisses unless I kisses first” “Jammy boy I am” Stephen said in his, his Irish words going straight over Alanna’s head. “Yes you are lucky” Randy said going to kiss him again when he came lips to fingers as Alanna put her hands on his lips. 

Randy cocked his eyebrows at Stephen. “Wow miss bossy” Stephen whispered. Alanna kissed Stephen’s lips. “K daddy, you can kiss now” Randy didn’t move. “Daddy?” “Oh, sorry” Randy jumped into action and kissed Stephen on the lips. Neither able to contain the loving gasp as they arched. “Morning love” Randy said “Morning” Stephen said. 

“Alright, Alanna Marie Orton, you need to go eat your breakfast” Randy said scooping her off the bed. “OK, is Da coming?” “In a few minutes” Stephen said. “Ok” She ran off. “She called me Da again, all morning.” Stephen said kissing Randy. “She loves you, Sam loves you too, I mean six months ago, Samantha made me bring Alanna to a neutral location, now she is willingly coming to get her, I think it’s cause of you” Stephen smiled, “And I love you too, so much, you are my soul mate.” “MMM, I love you too Randy, oh and those had better not have been permanent markers in your desk.” Stephen said against his lips, “Or There’ll be wigs on the grass” used to his lovers Irish-ness he understood what he meant. “I’ll help you clean your back off after Sam and Alanna leave.

**Author's Note:**

> If people like it, I'll post my sequel.


End file.
